Weatherstar4000video and his friends revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends again/Ungrounded
This is the sequel to Joyce and Jane Get Executed Cast *Simon as Weatherstar4000video *Catherine as Princess Scarlette Angel *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Brock and Mario *David/Evil Genius/Zack as yungdeez100 *Steven as Luigi, Pac-Man and Tom Sawyer *Princess as Princess Peach and Birdo *Kate as Princess Rosalina *Kimberly as Princess Daisy, Takeshi Ishida, Kento Koshiba, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Kazuo Matsukata, Mitsuo Kawashima, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Akio Toriyama and Sarah West *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Young Guy as Toad, Ash Ketchum and Jet the Hawk *Julie as Toadette and Amy Rose *Salli as Cream the Rabbit, Mikasa, May, Dawn, Serena and Misty *Diesel as Buddy Bro *Kendra as Toni Toponi *Professor as Wario *Kidaroo as Yoshi and Eren *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog, Parappa the Rapper and NathanDesignerBoy7 *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Kumakkii Mashiro, Katsumi Tachibana, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Katsumi Tachibana, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham! *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama Transcript (January 9, 2018) Weatherstar4000video: We're going to revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates because they got murdered again but this time by Joyce and Jane during The Lion King. Mario: Let's get to work again everyone! to: A Japanese cemetery. Weatherstar4000video and the rest of his friends are holding 1-Up Mushrooms. Luigi: Now to revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Princess Peach: Ready! Princess Daisy: Ready! Princess Rosalina: Ready! Yoshi: Ready! Birdo: Ready! Toad: Ready! Toadette: Ready! Buddy Bro: Ready! Sonic: Ready! Tails: Ready! Knuckles: Ready! Amy: Ready! Cream: Ready! Jet: Ready! Wave: Ready! Storm: Ready! YankieDude5000: Ready! Sarah West: Ready! Fievel: Ready! Tanya: Ready! Toni: Ready! Olivia: Ready! Tom Sawyer: Ready! Becky Thatcher: Ready! Amy Lawrence: Ready! Ash Ketchum: Ready! Misty: Ready! Brock: Ready! May: Ready! Max: Ready! Dawn: Ready! Spark Mandrill: Ready! Flame Mammoth: Ready! Storm Eagle: Ready! Sting Chameleon: Ready! Armored Armadillo: Ready! Launch Octopus: Ready! Boomer Kuwanger: Ready! Chill Penguin: Ready! Wire Sponge: Ready! Flame Stag: Ready! Morph Moth: Ready! Magna Centipede: Ready! Crystal Snail: Ready! Bubble Crab: Ready! Wheel Gator: Ready! Overdrive Ostrich: Ready! Storm Clouds gather and are ready to zap the graves to revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates with the powers of the Eternal Dragon, Shenron as he appeared Shenron: You and your allies have gathered all the seven Dragon Balls and ready to revive Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates! Speak your wish. Weatherstar4000video: Oh, Eternal Dragon, Shenron. Me and my friends want you to revive Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates and permanently protect them and all of Japan, South Korea and the Lakeside with all your might, raise Japan and South Korea's birth rates to 999.99, steal all of the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies' good, platinum and diamond supplies and give them to Japan and South Korea and completely destroy 99.99% of the Land of Make-Believe and all of its remaining allies' cities, towns, villages and militaries and keep spreading Japanese culture, landscapes, countrysides and laws! Shenron: It shall all be done to permanently protect Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with all of Japan, South Korea and the Lakeside and raise Japan and South Korea's birth rates to 999.99 and destroy 99.99% lot the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies. Dark Magician Girl: We're going to revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates again in... Maria Posada: Five! Annet Myer: Four! Giffany: Three! Iris: Two! Azura: One! and his friends and allies used the 1-Up Mushrooms on the graves and soon Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates are back to life again when the Lightning clap zaps their graves with the power of Shenron, who begins to grant Weatherstar4000video and his friends their wish. Shenron: Your wish is granted and I will permanently protect Shimajirō Shimano and and all his friends and classmates and all of Japan and South Korea with my might, raise Japan and South Korea's birth rates to 999.99 and destroy the Land of Make-Believe and all of its remaining allies. I also stole of the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies' gold, platinum and diamond supplies and give them to Japan and South Korea. And now, I bid you farewell. soon leaves after he revives Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates Shimajirō Shimano: Hey! All of us are alive again! Mimirin Midorihara: What happened? Weatherstar4000video: We revived you again because Joyce and Jane killed you all and they got strongly expelled from school forever permanently! Also, they got executed for that. Shimajirō Shimano: Oh my, that's what happened to me and the rest of my friends and classmates last night. Mimirin Midorihara: Thanks for reviving all of us again! Weatherstar4000video: You're all welcome. Nyakkii Momoyama: Now we are all alive again! Mitsuo Kawashima: I agree with my girlfriend! Sakurako Koinuma: Me too! Senichi Tanaka: Me three! Kikko Hayashida: Me four! Akio Toriyama: Me five! Marurin Sasaki: Me six! Rei Kobayashi: Me seven! Kento Koshiba: Me eight! Asako Kageyama: Me nine! Kirinta Kusano: Me ten! Satomi Hiroyuki: Me eleven! Monta Kimura: Me twelve! Yasuko Minamoto: Me thirteen! Torippii: Me fourteen! Kumakki Mashiro: Me fifteen! Kazuo Matsukata: Me sixteen! Tamasaburo Hyodo: Me seventeen! Katsumi Tachibana: And me! Shimajirō Shimano: Hello, is this Princess Scarlet Angel? Princess Scarlet Angel: Yes. What is it? Shimajirō Shimano: Your boyfriend Weatherstar4000video and his friends revived me and the rest of my friends and classmates again and this time, he asked the Eternal Dragon, Shenron to permanently protect me and all of my friends and classmates and all of Japan and South Korea, steal all of the gold, platinum and diamond supplies from the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies and give it to Japan and South Korea, raise Japan and South Korea's birth rates to 999.99 and destroy 99.99% of the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies to make Japan extremely powerful! Is this amazing? Princess Scarlet Angel: What? That is very good to hear. Thank you! Bye! Shimajirō Shimano: Bye! to: Weatherstar4000video's house Princess Scarlet Angel: Weatherstar4000video, thank you for reviving Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates again, asking the Eternal Dragon, Shenron to permanently protect Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates and all of Japan and South Korea, steal all of the gold, platinum and diamond supplies from the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies and give it to Japan and South Korea, raise Japan and South Korea's birth rates to 999.99 and destroy 99.99% of the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies to make Japan extremely powerful. You are the best. Weatherstar4000video: Thanks. Does that mean I'm ungrounded? Princess Starlet Angel: Yes! You are now ungrounded. Now let's party! Princess Scarlet Angel, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Anderson Host, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates threw a party and danced as Smile plays in the background as the words "Hooray for Weatherstar4000video" appear over them. (The End) Category:Ungrounded Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show